


Threads

by Nikkalia



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkalia/pseuds/Nikkalia
Summary: You’ve been avoiding Loki for weeks, citing a determination to finally end an on-again, off-again relationship that’s gone on for far too long. The God of Mischief has other ideas. (A challenge entry from the prompt "We need to talk.")
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Threads

You’d have been happy to go to any ball in the Nine Realms except this one. The palace seated at the heart of Asgard always made you cringe whenever you visited, caused by an unsettling feeling of dread that seemed to hang in the air of the throne room. But the unpleasant sensations rolling in the pit of your stomach were coming from a different source. He’d be there, and you’d have to deal with the fallout of your decision to abandon your relationship, such as it was, with him.

Loki had noticed you ages ago at a ball, not unlike tonight. He’d charmed you - said all the right things, made all the right gestures and wooed you in near-record time. It wasn’t difficult to see the attraction between you both. You shared the same interests and intellect, and honestly enjoyed each other’s company. No one balked at the idea of the prince and an ambassador’s daughter as a couple, and with Thor gaining headway in the race to the throne, you and Loki were content to simply be with each other. 

When your father took ill the first time, he decided that you would follow in his footsteps and began to train you in the responsibilities of ambassadorship. Loki was excited for you in the beginning as you traded letters of your travels with him. Over time, the stream of letters began to slow to a trickle, then ceased completely. A brief letter from the queen told you not to believe all of the rumors that would swirl about Loki when you once again visited the palace, but it didn’t prepare you for what you found upon your return to Asgard: a courtier straddling his lap, skirts around her waist and tongue down his throat. You swallowed your hurt and your pride and went back home the same day. 

You stood in front of the golden mirror, toying with a braid of black mixed with faded ribbon in your hair as the maids added the finishing touches to your ballgown, thinking back on the argument that followed. The tears, the screaming, the reconciliation - the vicious cycle that continued until your father’s death two seasons ago. Thor attended in Odin’s stead, offering the condolences of the family and a letter from his brother. You gladly accepted the first but refused the second, telling Thor there was nothing left to be said. 

The halls leading to the ballroom were thick with people and laughter, costumes and ball gowns swirling and floating around. You thanked the Norns that you could hide behind your mask, taking every response of shock and surprise at your identity as a personal triumph. How beautiful you’d grown, they said. How like your father you looked. How envious they were of whatever man had captured your heart. You smiled and thanked each for their kindness, not divulging that you’d never allowed another soul to even have a chance with you. 

Food and drink and music moved the night along, much to your relief. While you’d made your formal presentation to Odin and Frigga, their youngest was nowhere to be found. Thor embraced you with the expected bear hug, introducing you to his friends and his beloved Lady Sif. You found yourself laughing at Fandral’s jokes despite his reputation, and even allowed him to persuade you to dance. It was a proper waltz, followed by another, followed by something a little slower. You never noticed that Fandral pulled you a little closer with every turn until you felt the heat of his breath on your cheek. What could it harm, you pondered, to indulge his request to step out onto the balcony? Just as you decided that whatever fallout came would be minimal and forgotten within a day or two, the energy of the air shifted. The voice that rendered you useless and furious all at the same time sounded in a low growl. 

“Fandral. My lady.” 

You looked up to the darkened face suddenly standing next to you. Emerald green eyes glittering in the light distracted you from the arm that was already making its way around your waist. You thought you heard Fandral curse under his breath before speaking.

“Loki,” he sighed. “I suppose you want to cut in?” Loki snarled an affirmative, never taking his eyes from you. Fandral looked at you as well and abandoned his quest. “My lady,” he kissed your hand, garnering a louder growl from his successor, “it has been an absolute pleasure. I do hope to see you gracing the dance floor again soon.” 

You didn’t even have time to acknowledge him before Loki spun you away, pulling you both into the sea of dancers. You lost count of the songs that were played or steps taken locked in his arms. How you wished you could peer into his mind. He never spoke, never broke his gaze, his grip on your hand firm yet gentle. Your heart pounded in your chest from the sheer terror and excitement of being this close to him again. He was as intoxicating as ever. 

Logic struggled for dominance when you became aware that he was directing your steps to the edges of the ballroom. He released your hand but not your waist, leading you to the halls outside, then a secluded terrace not far from his rooms. Before you could form the thought to speak, he spun you around, crushing his mouth against yours as he backed you against the wall. 

“Loki! Stop!” you cried, pushing him away.

“Why?” he panted, lust burning in his eyes. 

“Because,” you paused, still trying to rein your own libido back in, “we need to talk.”

“About what?” His hands flew into the air. “The same questions that lead to the same argument? AGAIN?”

“Why do you keep pursuing this…me? You were the one…”

“Oh, for the love of Valhalla, let that go! It’s been ten years! I know what I did. I know what you did in retaliation. And if you’d bothered…”

“Then what in the gods’ names…”

“If you’d bothered to read the letter I’d sent,” he took a breath, nearly choking on it before continuing, “if you’d even opened it, you’d know why I’m still pursuing you.”

“Just tell me so we can end this.”

“NO!” He grabbed you by the shoulders. “I don’t want this to end. I never did. Why will you not understand that?” 

“And why don’t you understand that we’re terrible for each other? That we keep going around in circles because we know it but won’t admit that this will never work?” 

All color drained from Loki’s face as he stepped back. 

“Do you really believe that?” he whispered.

“I…” He watched you fumble for words for only a moment before closing the distance between you.

“No more talking.” 

Fingers wove into your hair. 

“No more arguing.” 

A thumb caressed your cheek. 

“Nothing but the sounds I adore coming from the woman I love.”

You tilted your head at the last word so that his kiss landed on your temple. 

You were suddenly aware of the speed in his breathing and his gaze upon you. You swore you could hear his heart pounding within his chest, or was it your own?

“I think, your Highness, you misunderstand the meaning of that word.” 

“My dear ambassador, I would gladly spend the rest of eternity showing you precisely what I believe that word to mean if you would only permit me.” Two long fingers crooked beneath your chin, lifting your face to his. “Or would you prefer to share Fandral’s bed tonight? Hmm?” Mischief flashed in his eyes. “If that is your wish, I feel I should warn you of his extensive collection of female undergarments. It makes for quite the unique decor. And, do give him time to change out of the ones he wears. He prefers not to shock his guests too badly all at once.” He grinned. “So I’m told.”

The vision of Fandral dressed only in lingerie caused you to burst into laughter. 

“And what of you, lord of mischief? What tricks do you have hidden away in your rooms?” you giggled. 

Loki chuckled, smiling down at you. “Shall I show you?” 

Without giving you a chance to respond, he wrapped his arms around you and transported you both into his suite. You lingered a moment in his arms, the sound of his pounding heart oddly soothing in your ear. He held you a little tighter, gentle kisses landing in your hair. 

“I’ve missed this,” you whispered. 

“As have I, my love.”

You looked up at him, grinning. “There’s that word again.”

“Indeed,” he smirked before lowering his lips to yours. Tongues danced around each other while his hands slid down your gown. Yours tried for his hair only to be blocked by his helmet. 

“Lose the armor,” you growled. 

“Is that all I should lose?” Your eyebrow shot up. He grinned and closed his eyes, letting the familiar green-gold of his seider deprive him of his clothing before pulling you to the bed. “Any other requests, darling?”

“No more magic tonight. And,” you grinned, “my choice.”

Loki eyed you carefully. “What are you planning?”

His question was silenced by a finger dragged from his lips, down his body, barely brushing against the tip of his stiffening cock before traveling across his thigh. You leaned closer leaving your lips a hair’s breadth away from his. 

“Are we agreed?” The hard swallow combined with the panicked desire in his eyes drew a chuckle from you. “Say yes.” A nod was all he could muster before you rewarded him with a kiss and pushed him back onto the bed. He growled when you swatted away the arms that reached for you. “Behave, or you sleep alone tonight.”

“Y/N,” he whimpered. “At least let me undress you.”

“Not yet.” 

His hands slid underneath his head and you began a painfully slow course along his jawline, nipping and licking a path down his neck and chest. He hissed, hands emerging to grab your hair. You pushed them back into the bed and bit down with a warning look in your eyes. He yelped and glared in disbelief. 

“I said, behave,” you grinned, blowing a soft stream of cold air over the tender nub. He shuddered and flopped backward, driving his hips - and his throbbing member - into your stomach. You picked up the pace of placing random kisses along his chest, dragging your nails down his ribs before arriving at his pelvis. 

Loki whimpered when you stood. He lifted his head as far as he dared to watch you remove the outer skirts of your gown and sink to your knees. The feeling of your hands wandering along the inside of his thighs sent his head back to the bed, his eyes closed. 

“Oh, the Norns,” he moaned when your fingers ghosted up his shaft and down again, followed by your tongue, swirling around the head. He gasped when you closed your lips around him, and nearly came off the bed when you took him completely into your mouth. 

You’d almost forgotten how much you enjoyed the noises he made when you drug your teeth up his length and slid back down with your tongue. You teased him for a while, alternating between teeth and tongue and taking him completely into your mouth. Moans turned to growls when he’d had enough. A hand slid its way down the arm caressing his chest and into your hair, gently guiding your lips over his cock. 

Loki shuddered beneath you every time you swallowed him, humming as his hips bucked against you and his grip tightened against your scalp. You knew he was close and quickened the pace, adding your hand to every stroke. All you could hear now were whimpers and pleas to the gods, and you moved slightly to take the load you knew was inevitable. 

“STOP!” he shouted, pulling you away by your hair. You looked up to see his flushed face, pupils blown wide. “Not like this,” came in pants as his fingers eased their grip. 

“Hmm, but you promised,” you purred as your tongue darted back out, catching the arousal flowing from his cock. ”My choice.”

With a growl and a single motion, Loki hoisted you to straddle him. His hands worked furiously to remove your gown while he devoured your mouth with his. Frustrated at the complexity of your garment, he broke the kiss. 

“Then this is the second promise I break tonight.” 

A wave of his hands left you naked above him. You gasped when his teeth clamped down on an exposed nipple, his arms lifting you just enough to angle your sex away from his. Fingers rolled your swollen clit around before they slid inside you, garnering him a whimper for his good work. He grinned as you began to grind against his hand while he nipped his way across your chest. 

“Lo- Loki,” you stammered, desperately trying - and failing - to keep focused against his ministrations. 

He slid into you effortlessly, growling with your moan as your body accepted him to the hilt, clamping down the moment he stopped.

“Don’t move.” you gasped, locking your arms around his waist.

“Couldn’t if I wanted to.” He took slow, deep breaths and you felt his muscles relax a bit, allowing him to shift ever so slightly.

“I said don’t…” You dug into his flesh, your entire body clenched around his. “Too close. Too soon.” you panted. 

Loki grinned into your neck, nuzzling, nipping and kissing your skin until your walls tightened even more.

“Dammit, Loki.”

“Darling,” he groaned, dragging his cheek along your own, “you must relax. This isn’t going to go well for either of us if you don’t.”

“Not. Ready.”

“Oh, I think you are.” He kissed you gently, sliding an arm beneath you. “I think you’re more than ready.” 

You whimpered while his fingers trailed down your hip and along your leg. He kissed you again, his roaming hand firmly gripping your ass. You loosened the vice grip on his body, creating a sigh from you both. 

“Much better. Now,” he whispered, “come for me.” 

You tried to resume your grasp on his hips when they started to move but found your hands caught in his. 

“Loki, please. Not yet.”

He slowed his pace, lifting his head to look at you. “The longer your release takes, my sweet, the more the ones that follow are delayed. I promise that this will be the first of many you’ll have tonight. I promise to take you in every way you desire. I promise that you will hear me cry out your name when we’re finally spent.” He leaned down, again burying himself completely, grinding his hips into yours. 

“But for now, let me have you. Let me see you come undone. Let me feel your body release around me.” He pulled out to the tip and slammed back into you. 

“Come.” He growled with another thrust. 

“For.” Another. 

“Me.” 

“LOKI!” you screamed, your back arched as you sailed over the edge. He continued pumping into you until he felt the first wave of your release, slowing to draw out your ecstasy and revel in the sight of your quivering body. When your breathing settled, he rolled you both over before peppering your neck with kisses and began plunging into you again. 

“I’m not done with you yet.” he purred and lifted you leg to grant better access while your hands roamed his back, nails digging in to pull him deeper. He stayed close, his breath hot on your neck between sighs. You nuzzled into his hair, drinking in the mixture of oils, soaps, and natural scent when a braid brushed across your cheek. You lifted it to eye level and smiled at the sight of a strand of your hair woven in with his. 

He had kept his promise. 

“Loki,” you breathed into his ear as you tucked the braid behind it. A hum that rumbled deep in his chest spurred a new fire in your belly. “Claim me.” 

He groaned, thrusting a little harder while your hands wandered back down his sides. 

“Take what’s yours.” 

A whimper escaped, his pace quickened and face buried in your neck. A tongue slid across your skin, bringing a moan from you both.

“Give me what’s mine.” 

Loki growled and bit down on your shoulder. You relaxed your hands in response and he pulled them above your head, holding you by the wrists as he started pounding into you. He moved like a man possessed, setting a pace so frantic that all you could do was hold onto him. The room filled with the sounds of your bodies colliding, moans and whimpers echoing around you as he brought you to a second climax. 

A third orgasm began building almost as soon as the second ended. He grinned and pressed his lips to yours, devouring his way along your jawline. When he found the sweet spot between your throat and shoulder, he clamped down, sucking a bright purple mark into your skin. The pain was enough to send you reeling again. Your entire body contracted around him, nails digging into his back. He roared out your name, finding his own release in spasms for what seemed an eternity. 

When his body calmed, he laid down against you, shifting his weight to one side. You listened to his breathing, accented with soft sighs, slow to normal. His fingers toyed with a few strands of hair, finding the braid with a smile. 

“Y/n?”

“Hmm?”

He propped himself up on an elbow, adoration in his eyes as he caressed the faded green ribbon. 

“You should have this rebraided while you’re here. Maybe with a bit of gold thread mixed in.”

A smile crept across your face. “Gold is reserved for royalty, Loki.”

“Is it?” Mischief played in his eyes. “You know, you never answered my question.”

“What question? The one you asked decades ago?” He purred an affirmative and you quirked an eyebrow. “Even after all this time, the question still stands?”

“Through Ragnarok and beyond.” 

“Such a poet my silvertongue is.” 

Loki leaned down, resting his chin on your chest. “Not enough of one to keep you with me.” he whispered. You began to protest but were silenced by a finger on your lips. “I’m not letting you go this time. Say yes.” 

The old battle between head and heart began anew while he watched. Eventually, he laid down on his side with his back facing you. You slid next to him, placing a hand on his arm. 

“I love you, my prince.”

“Do you?”

“Yes.”


End file.
